boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Thompson
|affiliation = Boy-Team|marital = Married (as of 2021)|birthDate = 2000|deathPlace = After 2052|species = Human|gender = Male|height = 1.67 meters|mass = 79 kilograms|eyes = Brown}} Steven Ananiah Thompson (b. July 9, 2000) was the leader of the Armies of Organa after Anakin Organa. His parents were Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson. In 2002 he defeated the Thunderqueen when she invaded their home at night, and was renowned for his victory. Steven attended Grandview Elementary until the family moved in 2011 and Thompson transitioned to Tower Placement School. There he was greeted warmly by everyone except his future nemesis, Emily Watson, and her boyfriend. On the same day, he was pulled even closer to his fate when he met and befriended Summer Petersen. Before long the School War began, and Steven Thompson was made the head of the Armies of Organa. In the first battle, he was captured and almost executed in the GT-1 arena, along with Petersen and Andrew Hendersen. The newly arrived Boy-Team rescued them, but the following battle began the war. Thompson fought during many battles of the School War, and during this time, he bonded with Petersen. In the final battle, he was nearly killed, but then rescued by Petersen and a special form of magic. Steven Thompson eagerly fought in the Second School War as well. Five months after it started, Thompson located Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for. Thompson was constantly by her side until the Second Battle of Tower Placement, where he caused the assumed death of Cavalier Grandmaster Natalia Thornton. Without Watson and Thornton, all was lost for the girls. Seven years after the beginning of the Second School War, Steven Thompson became engaged to Summer Petersen, his true love, in 2019. Shortly before their wedding, Steven paid Summer a visit, during which time she revealed she was already employed. Eventually he and Summer gave birth to a child, whom they named Tyson. In 2022, he also comforted Summer when she had a nightmare that she feared would come true. Steven Thompson attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in early April of 2030 in Chicago, Illinois. Six years later, Steven and Summer chose to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they had to get Tyson to safety. Fortunately, they found a boarding nursery that could also provide Tyson with his education. Afterwards, Steven and Summer went to T2 Quarters, where they met with Anakin Organa. The two finally retired in 2051. Biography Early life Steven Thompson was born on July 9, 2000 to Tanesha and Tyrone Thompson. At age two he defeated the Thunderqueen when she invaded their home at night by using his parents' gun. Steven, who had inadvertently earned himself the alias of the Destroyer of Thunder, was renowned for his victory and ended up in the news the next day. Grandview years Steven Thompson and his sister, Jamie, attended Grandview Elementary School from kindergarten to sixth grade. He made friends with a boy named Tony. Eventually, Steven noticed that many students were beginning to disappear and realized nothing good was going on around a student named Bailey Bastian. On four different occasions, Thompson saw Bastian using his stocks of spray paint and cigarettes. Eventually, a child named Preston was nearly killed after a boy clad in a black hoody toggled with a car he had been left in, causing the car to crash into a wall. Thompson thought the boy was Bastian, but his theory was rubbished for a lack of proof. This set Thompson off and he began to stalk Bastian, looking for a reason to get him expelled. Later on, Thompson caught Bastian in the act of burning down the house of a girl named Penny by lighting a match and slipping it under the flap to Penny's door. When Steven arrived, he told Jamie to run home and fetch a heavy toy, and encountered Bailey and spent several minutes arguing with him. Steven parried Bailey's opening punch expertly and they began to duel. Within a few minutes Bastian was forced to realize Steven may be more athletic than he assumed, as the boy dodged tasers aimed at his head. Even as Steven was driven back to the house, he was interceded by his sister Jamie, who tossed him a bat to fight with. However, Bastian's strength was enough to match them. He promised them mercy if Steven stopped meddling in his murderous bullying, but he and Jamie were only determined to stop him from committing any more unforgivable crimes. The Thompson children were driven back inside the apartment: walls cracked and windows shattered, but suddenly, a girl named Ashley regained consciousness and screamed in fear. Suddenly, Tony intervened, holding a gun, but Bastian gloated and drove his opponents backwards down the basement hallway. Steven tried to stop Bailey, but he forced open the doors and prepared to murder Ashley. Thanks to Tony's mentor, Bruce, appearing out of nowhere and blasting apart a wall, Bailey's attention was diverted long enough for Steven to grab a shard of glass and resourcefully stab him through the heart. Steven, Jamie Thompson, and Tony, who were never identified as killing Bastian themselves, agreed never to talk about the fight. Beginning of the School War Switching to Tower Placement School In 2011, the family moved and Steven attended Tower Placement School instead. Thompson was driven there by his mother. There, he was greeted warmly by everyone except his future nemesis, Emily Watson, and her best friend, Ludwig Beethoven II. Thompson was pulled even closer to his destiny when he met Josh Hogan, who had a lot in common with him, and Helen McKeen, who formally offered to walk him inside. During sixth period, Thompson realized that Hogan sat across from him in Health class and the two conversed, quickly realizing they had much in common. When Hogan revealed that he used to play baseball, Thompson revealed that he had a lot of baseball cards and gladly shared them with his new friend. He also saw Charles flirting with Valiera Nelson, who gave him the "evil eye" with an intense enough face to genuinely frighten him. After a long morning of integers, Steven located a girl named Summer Petersen joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was beautiful and loving deep inside, leaving him skeptical to why no one else liked her. They had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Both of them hugged. But with his cheek braced against Summer’s shoulder, he could see Emily glaring at him in her rage. He asked Summer why this was, and Summer revealed the Thunderqueen was Emily’s mother, and Emily certainly wanted revenge for her destruction. Steven was appalled that he already had an archenemy. Shortly afterwards, he encountered Petersen again, who baffled him with her snarky attitude and enhanced sense of logic. When he got home, he told his parents about who he had met, and he learned that his sister had already met Nelson. He realized several people were crowding inside the assembly in the dead of night, and when he peered in through the window, he saw that Watson "was up to no good". The Boy Trap Thompson began consistently sitting with Josh Hogan in the cafeteria, where they would talk and laugh together. Three days later, he witnessed the project, which turned out to be the Boy Trap being operated by several leading members of the Girl-Team, leading to the loss of his famous reputation. He attended a secret meeting that night, where Anakin Organa appointed him as the new Supreme Leader of the Armies of Organa. He also found an enemy in Blaise Parton, who continually criticized him until he was threatened physically. Attack in the cafeteria Two days after the Armies of Organa's revenge plot was over, Steven Thompson was tripped by Ludwig Beethoven II, causing him to spill his lunch all over Emily Watson. Watson threatened Thompson, telling him she knew he meant well, "but still". She proceeded to burst out on him with a blowtorch. Thompson backed away in retreat, dodging several attacks from Watson as the entire older half of the school looked on. When he made for the fire extinguisher, Helen McKeen pushed him away, and he dove under a table. Watson pursued him, but he threw her against the ceiling. As Watson charged him, Anakin Organa threw Thompson his low-powered laser sword and he drove it into Watson's torso. The fight ended when the principal took them to detention. An act of war Afterwards, Steven Thompson had another secret meeting, which he announced through use of secret notes he slipped into the lockers of all the members of the Boy-Team's leading body, the Decemahead. In the meeting, Thompson announced that the Girl-Team was committing an act of war and provided the full details of the flamethrower-related attack. He gave everyone military ranks within the Armies of Organa. He also made Summer Petersen the second-in-command, an incredibly controversial decision. Anakin Organa claimed that Petersen was too inexperienced for such responsibility. Thompson defended the choice by pointing out that Petersen had been clever enough to induce several lackeys to their ranks and obviously had a strong regard for human life. Petersen promised to uphold the honor. Leaving the building, Thompson was captured along with Petersen and Andrew Hendersen and imprisoned in GT-1 Base. The Battle of GT-1 Base Imprisoned in the bowels of the fortress, Steven Thompson was goaded by Emily Watson, who was flanked by Cera Lewis, Denim Spikes, and Helen McKeen. Watson proceeded to torture him with her flamethrower, unwittingly alerting Anakin Organa to Thompson's whereabouts. Watson finally decided that he was to be sentenced to death. While being watched by the entire Girl-Team, all three faced girls armed with guns, and continually did all they could to fight back against them. Notably, Petersen picked the back wire to her braces and used it to pick the locks on her chains, earning some reluctant admiration from Thompson. In his own attempts, Thompson tore open the wall and ducked behind it before bashing Natalia Thornton in the abdomen with a piece of rubble. Grabbing her gun, Thompson opened fire, forcing Thornton to retreat. However, they were surrounded by every female twelfth grader in the school. Fortunately, the newly-formed Boy-Team fleet, led by Anakin Organa attacked the army of girls gathering in the arena and the three escaped. Steven took up a green laser sword and fought the girls alongside Summer. Finally, they were airlifted out of the arena. The Boy-Team allowed all three of them to escape and fight in the ensuing battle. Summer and Steven pursued Emily Watson, the mastermind of the Girl-Team and, unbeknownst to them, a mutant. They gave chase across the vast underground chamber, where she led them to a hangar. Once they caught up with Emily, Summer, against the better advice of her friend, foolishly charged the villain with a headstrong attitude. It was the girl’s undoing: Emily unleashed her flamethrower on Summer, knocking the youth unconscious and leaving Steven to face Emily alone. Thompson briefly spoke with Watson, trying to convince her to be peaceful but she refused. Despite all his attempts to resolve the conflict, it soon became clear that Watson had no intention of keeping the peace, and they dueled with their laser swords. Thompson put up a valiant fight, however, his skills proved no match for the more powerful and experienced Watson, and he was soon incapacitated. As Summer recovered from the fire, she witnessed Emily raising her laser sword to deliver the final blow against the fallen Steven. Summer leaped into the path of Emily’s laser sword, blocking it with her own, saving her best friend’s life in the process. Taking up the fallen Steven’s weapon, Summer unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Emily off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without any training, Summer’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Emily’s guard, and the Dark mutant eventually managed to destroy the blue blade, leaving Summer with only Steven’s green. At that point, Emily’s greater practice and experience with Brosartt allowed her to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Summer lost the battle to Emily. At this critical juncture, Anakin Organa arrived just in time to prevent Watson from killing an incapacitated Thompson and Petersen. Engaging Watson in a vicious battle, Organa gained the upper hand and was on the verge of victory, but Watson managed to escape. The Organa House After being rescued by Anakin Organa, Summer and Steven were transported to Anakin’s house for healing. Confused, Organa said he thought Thompson disliked Petersen. He said she was all right, to which he asked why he would not leave her in his care. He said he felt he owed her one, but Organa blamed Petersen for being immature and having severe trust issues. Thompson made it clear he didn't like her, but he also felt obliged to help her, and they agreed they didn't trust her. Anakin told him he could not protect anyone without their consent and that he needed to continue improving, at which point Petersen arrived in the room, ready to begin training. School War Mobilizing for warfare After that battle, Thompson began mobilizing the Armies of Organa for warfare, and reluctantly allowed Petersen to become third-in-command of the organization, making several members angry, especially Organa. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair’s personalities were constantly at odds; Petersen was introverted and logical, whereas Thompson was extroverted and headstrong. As time went on, however, their opposing natures blended them into an effective duo. in the mix, he came to terms with several students, several of which he disliked or at least was wary of (like Charles and Blake), while being friendly with Corey Gonzalez, among others. He also got off to a good start with Luke Norris. In Health class, following a game to determine seating, Thompson became distracted by a student named Valiera Nelson who Charles was attempting to "sweet talk", and when he put a hand to his ear, she gave him "a terrifying look that withers plants". Much to Thompson's discontent, Charles developed an instant crush on Nelson. He also learned from his sister Jamie that she had met Nelson first and that the two had a love-hate relationship already. Rescuing a baby In July, Anakin Organa, believing they could work out their differences if paired together, dispatched Steven Thompson on a vital mission — to find and rescue Empress Zira Miranda Grover’s kidnapped son Eegan, whom scouts had located at a deadly dungeon. The success of their mission was vital to completing Organa’s negotiations with the monarch for her army’s help and shipping routes critical to the war effort. En route, Summer gave the troops an account of how she “saved” Steven from oncoming robot soldiers during the Battle of GT-1 Base. Through Summer’s flying car, the Heartbreaker, they flew to the dungeon where the baby was being held. After securing the dungeons, Steven felt an aura of darkness nearby. After dispatching a few robot soldiers, the pair found Eegan, who was found to be just a baby, and whom Summer thought was cute. However, the pair was confronted by Helen McKeen. While Thompson engaged McKeen in combat, Petersen fought against the girls flanking their opponent. After disposing of them, Petersen briefly joined the clash, until Steven told her to get Eegan to safety. While attempting to do this, Summer accidentally set off a death trap that ended Steven and Helen’s duel in a draw. All three escaped, and Petersen met up with Thompson soon after. Both returned to the Heartbreaker, and simultaneously realized the baby was sick. Duel in Maryland The Heartbreaker arrived at Washington DC, Zira Grover’s hometown, but the ship was shot down by robotic fighters. The team survived the crash and made their way to Zira's city quarter. On the way, both Petersen and Thompson sensed a trap. At that moment, Emily Watson showed up and insisted they surrender Eegan, before assaulting them with a torrent of lightning. After deflecting it, Summer and Steven once again engaged the young villainess in battle. Initially, the two used a combination of reckless and advanced techniques, catching Emily off-guard. Eventually, Emily pushed Summer off to the side to deal with Steven alone. While Steven drove Emily up the stairs to the front door of the city quarter, Summer dealt with the robotic fighters that Emily had brought to distract the two. However, once she did so, Emily immediately kicked Steven aside and strangled Summer, knocked her to the ground with lightning, and caused her to hit her head hard against the stone wall. This rendered Summer unconscious and injured. Steven continued on alone, doing his best to ignore his fear for Summer. Realizing she could not win, Emily flipped onto a car and then Deteleported away. When Summer awoke, she found a data pad that had fallen out of Emily Watson’s speeder. She gave it to Steven, and together they managed to infiltrate the city quarter and deliver Eegan to his mother, Zira. However, Zira still believed the two were using her and ordered them killed. Luckily, Summer was able to show Zira the data pad, revealing that Emily Watson and Helen McKeen were responsible for Eegan’s kidnapping, and that they had done it to manipulate Zira into supporting their side. Once the truth was made known, Zira regretfully revealed that her forces were all stationed in Iran. Summer was disappointed, and playfully pointed out that on the bright side, Steven still had Summer herself. Zira Miranda Grover agreed to do what she could for them, on the condition that they would bring Emily to justice. Summer promised that they would do what they could to help. Afterwards, Thompson and Petersen were picked up by Jay and Anakin Organa. They began bonding over the shared experience. Rescue at Tower Placement Summer Petersen's assignment Shortly afterwards, Steven Thompson arrived home to find Summer Petersen was already there, talking and giggling with his mother Tanesha. She had come to help him with his homework. Thompson pointed out that she should have called first, but they still began working in good spirits. It was through working with Petersen that Thompson finally realized why he was her only friend. It was because she had bad social skills, and Thompson agreed to teach her, and in turn Petersen taught Thompson more about technology. Thompson gradually came to accept the fact that he needed to find balance in his life, though in all fairness they taught each other that. During one such lesson, Thompson assigned Petersen to breach Emily Watson’s computer files in the underground base. Although Petersen's mission ultimately turned out to be a failure, she did reveal that the underground base was abandoned, though it was patrolled it to ensure the Armies of Organa did not take it. Thompson thought they had something else in mind. Two days later, Thompson learned a few things about a member of the Girl-Team named Valiera Nelson whom he had been intimidated by for a long time. Most importantly, Nelson had recommended two songs by Insane Clown Posse to Petersen, tricking her into giving away her hacking methods so Watson could know what they were. Thompson and Petersen agreed they had no idea whether Watson knew that Petersen had been in GT-1 Base more than once. Two weeks later, Petersen changed her fashion style completely, something Thompson found very pleasing and fitting for her. Petersen’s next assignment was larger - to act as a double agent for the Girl-Team and uncover their secrets. News from Aidan Steven Thompson was hanging out with Summer Petersen when they were visited by Aidan. The Boy-Team scout had just lost his best friend, Tyrone, to Cera Lewis. Aidan was very upset over Tyrone's fate, though Petersen was able to help him calm down. From him they learned of the Bow-Tie, an allegedly almighty superweapon being constructed by Helen McKeen. The Battle of the Bow-Tie Knowing a counterattack must be prepared, Thompson formed a battle strategy and assembled the Boy-Team to explain it to them. From this they prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. He hoped the Boy-Team bombers could outmaneuver it and bomb the spherical center, destroying Emily Watson once and for all in the process. Thompson flew with his compatriots in the Battle of the Bow-Tie. As they charged the superlaser, the wing of Thompson's fighter was clipped by the turbolasers and his damaged ship landed in a hatch within the station. Thompson took off and briefly searched the halls for Watson, finding her in a dark chamber. Their ensuing fight ended with Thompson disarming Watson inside an observatory tower, but before he could kill her, Petersen called and reported that the Bow-Tie would have to be destroyed from within. When he found Petersen, she told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. Their Plan B would involve taking the controls and driving the Bow-Tie into space. There, the Bow-Tie would freeze and crack. When they returned to the battlestation together, they fought their way to the higher levels, where Watson was waiting for a rematch. After he evaded the latter's robotic forces in an attempt to catch up with Petersen, Watson followed him to a bridge, forcing him to fight her. Watson won this time, disarming Thompson easily and torturing him with lightning. Thompson, however, was rescued by Micheal Watson, who fought Watson himself, ultimately leading to his demise. Petersen grabbed Thompson and they rushed for their ships with Andrew Hendersen in tow, flying to a nearby station where Robert Iego took them to the capital ship. Steven declared their victory and they headed for the main ship. In the meantime, the station was finally destroyed thanks to Petersen's actions. Rescuing Andrew Hendersen Following the capture of nearly every member of the Decemahead, Steven Thompson initially wanted to team up with Summer Petersen, only to find out Petersen had helped initiate the kidnappings. He went to Andrew Hendersen's house as a result, wondering if he had escaped, only to encounter Charles there. Helen McKeen walked in, saying she was with him too, before having a panic attack when Charles briefly explained the situation. Thompson managed to calm her down and told her that he would continue to fight and it was her choice to stay or engage, promising to accommodate whatever her needs were, but he assured her that if she continued fighting, she would be a true member of the Armies of Organa. Thompson's words proved effective and they moved to rescue the leaders. The three Boy-Team members fought their way through the defenses to GT-2 Base, which was already under bombardment, and managed to infiltrate the base, only to find the prisoners being held at the very top floor. Not long after they arrived to the room, Emily Watson appeared before them. They dueled and beat Emily. The fall of the Orc demon As Black began burning Pleasant Grove, Thompson followed her to the top of a large tower and proceeded to leap into the Orc demon's mouth while Petersen and Tage Elwood distracted her, though they clearly were not expecting this. Falling deep into her digestive tract, Thompson began hacking away at her esophagus in order to find her heart. Finally, he found it and cut it to pieces. He emerged from its maw, albeit covered in venomous blood, and Helen McKeen rescued him by squeezing inhuman blood from his unconscious form and taking him to her own house. When he awoke, McKeen and Petersen were both kneeling by his bed with several Boy-Team members behind them, grateful for his slaying of the Orc demon. McKeen bent down and promised Thompson she would always be there for him, before tenderly kissing him on the cheek. Thompson was overjoyed, but then he noticed Petersen crying and leaving his house. Sammy told Thompson Petersen had a huge crush on him, which he denied. Prison break McKeen convinced Thompson to go to the Homecoming with her. During the time they spent that night, he evolved his perception of life and became a vegetarian like his vegan friend. Later on, McKeen convinced him to play "hooky", or truant for the day, going on a date. The following week, Thompson deflected attacks from Ludwig Beethoven II and began dueling Bailey. Seeing this, Emily Watson nearly cut him down, but Petersen saved his life, sacrificing her cover in the process. When Mr. Danny returned to the classroom, Emily Watson blasted him aside by firing a barrage of lightning. Choosing to divert to Plan B, Emily Watson immediately rushed down to the office and used her powers to subdue the women at the front desk. Then she dialed 9-1-1 and made a phone call to the police, fraudulently telling them the boys were trying to murder the Girl-Team in its entirety due to a “science project.” She knew that the action would permanently neutralize the Armies of Organa. Although Watson had made the phone call in secret, Petersen sent a message to the boys, as Watson had told her the plan days before, and it worried her. Now that her cover was blown, she believed there was no doubt she would be arrested as well. The students finished class with Danny, then moved on to the last period. Their new teacher taught calmly, though the boys could hardly process the information he explained. After returning to class with Danny, Danny did a lecture until Summer Petersen called the boys to the window, speaking in a strangled voice. The Boy-Team generals joined her at the window. Two police cruisers were pulling up thirty stories below. A few minutes later, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. With a sinking heart, Josh Hogan told himself that there were many reasons Thompson could have been called down there. But he knew Watson’s plan to neutralize the boys was working. Petersen and Hogan both waited in agony for Thompson to return, but he never did. Andrew Hendersen, stricken with panic, communicated the news — Thompson was being driven away by his parents. The boys were sentenced to temporary confinement within the walls of the prison, but they would only remain in prison for roughly twelve hours. Fortunately, Summer Petersen had a plan to escape. When she noticed a pole in her cell, she ripped a hook off the coat rack nearby and stuck it to the pole. Then she extended it beyond the jail bars, where the hook snagged the keys from the jail guard, who had fallen asleep. Then she reeled them in and used them to free herself. She tossed the keys to Anakin Organa, who caught them with the Force, freed himself, and passed them to his brother Jay. This action repeated itself until all the boys detained on the right of Petersen’s cell were freed. Anakin ordered Petersen to pass the keys to the left, and Petersen handed them to Kolby. Kolby freed himself and passed the keys in a second line, beginning with Steven Thompson. But then Shaun dropped the keys, awakening the guard. Before the boys could do anything, the guard triggered the alarm, alerting several jail guards and their commander. Wielding a baton, the commander ordered everyone to drop their weapons lest he and his men open fire. When they refused, he gave the word and the guards attacked the escapees, attacking with guns as well as swords. The boys fought back with their laser swords, but they could not hold the guards for long. The jail force slowly drove them back, knocking out several of them in the process and killing several others. Suddenly, Summer Petersen heard shouting behind her and turned, quietly expressing her disbelief. A moment later, hordes of boys assaulted the jail force, their laser swords blazing. They cut down sixteen jail guards before the rest slowly stepped back. When the commander coaxed them forward, most of them dove in for a retake, and several surrounded Thomas Sanders, catching him by surprise. To save him, Anakin Organa used the Force to hurl an entire door at the ring of guards, bashing them. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Anakin gave his laser sword a twirl, announcing that the time had come to stop Emily Watson. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer Petersen by the neck. Petersen gagged, trying to wrestle free. After taunting Petersen briefly, he pushed her back in her cell and took her laser sword. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Petersen would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven Thompson was about to step forward, but Jay Organa stopped him and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Thompson to lead them. Jay stepped forward. The commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Petersen. However, when Thompson asked for Petersen, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily Watson’s story, he sincerely feared that if Petersen was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come”. He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. After leaving the prison, the boys immediately traveled to Tower Placement, where they sneaked into the hallway for a surprise attack. Before they attacked, Thompson had McKeen give him the keycard to access the Boy Trap and he snuck upstairs. As he made his way into the gym, the climactic First Battle of Tower Placement ensued downstairs. Final battle Duel with Emily Watson Steven went upstairs to inspect the Boy-Trap, hoping to summon the monster that fought Andrew and use it against Emily. However, he was confronted by Emily in the gym, who hoped to end his life once and for all. Emily fired lightning at Steven, but Steven retaliated, leaping onto the high tower and deflecting a subsequent blast with his lightsaber. Although it appears Emily has gained the upper hand, the charge exploded and sent them flying onto the roof. Emily immediately came on Steven. Initially, Steven has no will to fight, still in a state of depression from Summer in jail for life. Just as Emily was about to lay the death blow, Summer returns, calling for Emily to stop. Upon hearing Summer’s voice, he suddenly stands and fights back with a renewed vigor in knowledge that he will truly see Summer again. With that, Emily’s rage exploded. Using her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess, Emily attacked Steven with such intensity that Steven was taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power, and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his weapon. She prepared to kill him on the spot, but Steven lunged forward, disarming her and beginning a vicious brawl. As the fight continued, Emily taunted Steven about his motives and delusions that cowardice would win the war. However, Steven was able to overpower her in combat and restrain her. Just then, Summer arrived at the castle’s balcony and called out to Steven, who turned and climbed his way up toward her. Reuniting with Summer, he happily embraced her, but was then slashed in the back by Emily, this sudden twinge of excruciating pain causing him to fall unconscious. The death of Emily Watson He awoke to see Summer and Emily counterpoised, moments before Emily’s death. He was shocked and heartbroken when he saw that Summer had been dealt a fatal blow. Steven managed to grab ahold of Summer and pull her onto the roof. Summer smiled at seeing Steven, who ensures all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer can only express gratitude over seeing Steven one last time before she dies in his arms. Steven begged her not to leave him and, sobbing over Summer’s dead body, admitted his love for her. As Steven continued sobbing over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body then began to float in the air and is enshrouded in a fog. Steven watched as Summer’s clothes and fingernails mended and her eyes matched his. Summer then turned to Steven, who initially looked at her skeptically, but then he believed her explanation of her rebirth. Steven and Summer then hugged, and their love unleashed the full magical effect: any damage done to the school from the war mended itself, and several fallen Boy-Team members awakened from the dead. Second School War When Natalia Thornton created the Cavaliers of Thornton and began rising to power, Steven Thompson consulted with Josh Hogan and Helen McKeen. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, Thompson and McKeen announced the return of the Armies of Organa. To his utter dismay, Petersen approached him and warned him that she might be spirited from Provo and into hiding against her will. Recruiting Charles In November, feeling that he would not be able to fight Thornton, he asked Charles for help. It was rumored that Charles was seeking Valiera Nelson's approval on Thompson's orders, as he believed her help would be invaluable. These rumors reached the Guild of Gourds, and a delegation, including Nelson's cousin Simon, was sent to Tower Placement to question Thompson . Battle of Orem By January, Steven Thompson oversaw operations at the Boy-Team's recently-established Masculine Quarters in the city of Orem. When the Armies of Organa were forced to evacuate, Thompson coordinated the event. As wave upon wave of boys fled to Masculine Quarters, prepared to protect it, Thompson called Charles, who told him he could not afford to sneak out a third time, leaving Thompson disheartened. During the battle that ensued, the Armies of Organa broadcasted a distress signal to their allies, but received no response, with Thompson lamenting that hope was lost. However, Josh Hogan, who was fighting by his side, rebuffed him and ordered that a last-ditch effort be made as the Armies of Organa began preparing for a final stand. As the Armies of Organa contemplated their next move, Charles unexpectedly appeared to the group, shocking Thompson, and he provided an invaluable distraction by personally confronting Natalia Thornton alongside his friend, Luke Norris. Thompson escaped with Helen McKeen on the Hawkeye. An intense pursuit through the forest was conducted on Natalia Thornton's seemingly erratic orders. Despite much Cavalier effort, the Cruiser escaped to the Classic Fun Center in Clearfield, seeking asylum from Helen's old friend, Carol. The search for Summer Petersen As the growing conflict against the Cavaliers advanced, Thompson realized that Petersen was missing, and that he really missed her. During a private meeting between four members of the Head, Thompson revealed that Petersen had indeed been forced to leave, outraging McKeen. The latter said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson enlisted Andrew to go into the forest and search for Petersen. As they prepared for departure, Helen McKeen wished him luck and kissed his cheek. Thompson promised he would do his best, heartened, McKeen gave him a beacon to find his way back. Thompson and Andrew took off to find Petersen's exile. His absence left McKeen as the High General. Two months after his disappearance, Thompson was shocked to discover the whereabouts of Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for, through a YouTube video that made him realize she was at the edge of the forest near the infamous Maze of Ventilation. He told McKeen at once, who accompanied him along with Charlie Corner, a foreigner whom Thompson had not yet met. Locating Summer Petersen The two hid in a grocery store called Kent's. However, they were, apparently, awaiting Andrew Hendersen. While they waited, they wandered around a store called Kent's. Hendersen arrived, and they all headed for the Petersen House in McKeen's van. In flight, however, they were assaulted by Falgamas. Despite destroying the majority of savage birds, their ship was forced to crash-land in the grass. The trio was forced to finish the walk on foot. At last, they found Summer Petersen in her home. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Petersen willingly took action after Thompson quite literally swept her off her feet in a tender embrace. Just then, Liv Emerson converged and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they managed to board the Heartbreaker. Thompson hung on for the bumpy ride as Petersen piloted the ship through the Graveyard until McKeen could incinerate the fighter chasing them. Home free, the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house. Once inside, Thompson kissed Petersen in the kitchen. This moment was confusing to Thompson, who wondered what he would actually do with his life, when Petersen pointed this out. This also made him feel increasingly protective of her. Preparing for war The following morning, Thompson was disturbed to learn from Petersen that Joshua Petersen had been tortured and that the Cavaliers of Thornton knew of the ambush on Memorial Day. During breakfast, he also learned that McKeen was Thornton's sister, something he had known for a while and a secret that was finally out. When Anakin and Jay visited the Thompson house, Thompson arranged a secret meeting with them. At two o'clock, he assigned everyone their positions and announced the return of Summer Petersen. The following morning, Thompson arranged to go to Seven Peaks Waterpark along with the other members of the quintet. While there, Thompson accompanied Petersen and helped her feel better now that she was around hundreds of people again. The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the waterpark was under attack by Natalia Thornton, and Zachary Brown arrived, disturbing Thompson by briefly groping Petersen. Brown teleported himself, Thompson, Petersen, Corner, Hendersen, and McKeen away from the danger back to Thompson's home. Second Battle of Tower Placement Thompson took charge during the Second Battle of Tower Placement, dividing the available fighters into groups and assigning them to defend certain areas of the school. He was briefly seen dueling several Cavaliers at once. Ultimately, he was captured by Cera Lewis and brought before Natalia Thornton, who attempted to corrupt him. However, Thompson resisted her, which would be easier than usual since Thornton's wand had been destroyed, recovering his laser sword and engaging her in a duel. Thompson won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Thornton faked her death. Returning to Tower Placement School, Thompson embraced a relieved Petersen, who disappointed him by returning to her family's hideout, and Thompson once again was left behind and alone. Without Emily Watson and Natalia Thornton, all was lost for the girls. Teen years Left behind again The imprisonment of his best friend, Helen McKeen, devastated Steven Thompson. This, coupled with Summer Petersen's second departure, left Thompson emotionally shredded, as he had just barely accepted that he had feelings for her. With a lot of work to do now that the war was over, Thompson worked extensively and dubiously with hopes of reuniting with Petersen when it was safe to return to Tower Placement School. While Jamie Thompson tried to convince him to wait, because Petersen promised she would return, Thompson was worried she would not. Thompson also began attending an after-school program during the summer of 2013. Nevertheless, Thompson remained in contact with his would-be girlfriend via Facebook. Sometimes Petersen would contact him because she needed someone to talk to. Thompson always considered his chats with her as the best part of the days they communicated on. Ninth grade Reunion with Petersen On August 24, Steven Thompson resumed his education, entering sixth grade. During this time, other students began to notice that he seemed "oddly lonely". Eventually, Petersen revealed to him that she would be returning within the week in December of 2013 to complete her education. Thompson arranged to visit her at the Petersen House. When he came, Petersen's parents pointed him upstairs, where Petersen was waiting in her room. The two shared an incredibly sensitive evening and slept together for the first time, though they agreed not to have sex that night as Thompson felt they should ask for consent. Registry as a Boy Scout In March of 2014, Steven Thompson was recruited by his art teacher to paint scenery for the school play. A student named Zachary Brown was instructed to hold the ladder for Thompson, who indifferently got to work. After Thompson spilled paint on him, Brown shouted at him, but then a glob of it hit his eye, causing him to panic. Staggering about, Brown knocked over the ladder and Thompson fell on top of him. Thompson tried to defend the younger student by insisting that he was used to falling ten feet to the floor, but Brown was put in detention. That same day, Thompson was induced into a Boy Scout troop along with Brown, Reggan Holme, Ian Freeman, and Copper, infuriating Brown. During his first meeting, he was delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale for his scout troop, and was determined to win a customized scooter. He was supposed to sell wall hangings. After the meeting, Brown arrived out of detention just as Thompson changed into his new uniform and stepped outside, asking for everyone's opinion on how he looked. Freeman gave him the last of the cookies his mother had baked, but Thompson had no idea Brown would show up and he felt guilty for eating it. Thompson proceeded to give everyone a ride home, except for Brown and Reggan, who opted to walk. Poster sale In the sale, Thompson initially had a great deal of luck, selling nineteen posters on the first day of the sale. Beforehand, Brown told him that a girl named Grace Tyler was attractive, confusing Thompson, who knew the two were enemies. After selling the posters, he gave a plate of cookies to Martha Brown, Zachary's mother, and asked her to give them to Zach as compensation for his missing out on the treat at their scout meeting, even though he missed it. That night, Thompson proceeded to sell seven more posters prior to a play of Kidnapped, where he set up a booth to sell posters onstage during intermission. As he continued competing for the scooter, Zachary Brown continually approached him, trying to encourage him to spend more time with Grace Tyler. Thompson was unaware that Brown was trying to get him and Tyler together, as the ploy would kill two birds with one stone: he could have more time than Steven to sell, and Thompson would hopefully "dump" Summer Petersen, who Zachary would then cozy up to. Thompson perceived that Brown had a crush on Tyler, and announced it to the school, something he apologized to Brown for. Thompson ended up winning second prize for the wall hangings sale, and won a telescope. Tenth grade Help from Petersen In 2015, Thompson's father Tyrone lost his job. Thompson, who had been working at a repair shop for an undisclosed period of time, was informed of an opening at his workplace by Petersen, who was at home. Petersen told him of the questions he would likely be asked in his forthcoming interview to prepare him for his meeting with the manager. Petersen also put in a good word for Thompson with the latter's boss. As a result, Thompson successfully obtained the job, allowing him to help his family until Tyrone was reemployed in October. Zachary Brown's blunder In February, during English, Thompson gave Brown a dirty look after Petersen was informed by Tyler that Brown was writing her a love poem. Apparently, he had been monitoring the other students whilst checking out a Vine on Petersen's phone. During lunch that same day, Thompson was able to calm Petersen by hugging her after Brown accidentally spilled tomato soup all over her. The two went into the unisex bathroom, where Steven helped a sputtering Summer clean up. Eleventh grade Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle When Thompson learned that Summer Petersen, Anakin and Jay Organa were going to rescue Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, he was initially opposed to the idea, and he spoke with his girlfriend about his concerns — concerns stemming from Petersen's willingness to embark on what seemed like a suicide mission. Thompson saw his chance to tell Petersen his story of Bailey Bastian and how he had been forced to destroy him. They ultimately compromised — Thompson would bring a squadron of fighters if necessary. Thompson reluctantly returned home. Thompson eventually lead three separate teams of fighters to the Cave of the Gargoyle after the quartet liberated McKeen. Somehow, he also convinced Valiera Nelson to accompany Team One. He commanded the squadron to attack when Zira sent out her own men to stop them. While Charles and Luke Norris shot a hole in the side of the Gemotre, Thompson planned to enter the limousine in person. However, he was forced to break off when the Cavaliers of Thornton emerged out of hyperspace seemingly from nowhere. Nevertheless, they successfully ended Zira's reign. Summer Petersen returns He and Petersen began hanging out in the library, and during one of these visits, Petersen told Brown he looked "like a fool" as he was covered in pellets from a broken beanbag chair. This provoked Brown into writing a list of foul nicknames for Thompson, infuriating him and prompting him to quit the band, as Brown had promised to leave Petersen alone and clearly had no intention of honoring his word. His anger was such that he "wasn't himself" and refused to tell Petersen what had just happened. As a result of Thompson's departure, the performance turned out to be a complete fiasco leaving Thompson's reaction a mystery. Rejoining the band Days later, Brown approached Thompson and apologized, and encouraged him to rejoin the band, which he did. He expressed to Brown that he understood his envy of him because he sometimes wished he was in Brown's position, as he considered life after the war to be relatively boring. He also pretended he had sustained a leg injury when he was paired with Leven for a three-legged race, as Brown had asked him to and said it was Petersen's idea. End of term As the hour grew late, the party reduced to everyone hanging out inside, either dozing off or mingling quietly. Deciding to go to bed for the night, Thompson approached Petersen, who he said was in charge. He also said Petersen could have as much leftover cake as she wanted. When Thompson awoke and went downstairs, he found Petersen "organizing" the refrigerator. Petersen told him Brown had been hitting on her, triggering her and resulting in the middle-schooler being beaten. Thompson, who was sympathetic for her, went outside to clean up with her accompanying him. Feeling airy, and needing "the comfort of evidence", Thompson put his hand on Petersen's shoulders and made an imminent proposal of marriage. Grinning, Petersen said yes. Marriage As Steven Thompson was now engaged to his love, Summer Petersen, he paid her a visit shortly before their planned wedding, during which time she revealed she had been working as a computer technician for two years. He married her on his eighteenth birthday. Steven would constantly assure Summer whenever she brought it up that she was more beautiful with a large stomach, which was probably true in his opinion. In 2022, Summer had a nightmare that she feared would come true. Steven, who was sleeping with Summer, woke up to Summer's terrified scream. Realizing that she had just woken up, he asked her why she was upset. Summer recapped what she had seen, very relieved that it was merely a dream. Steven began stroking her tender skin to comfort her and told her things would be just fine. Eventually, Steven began playing football and rugby for the United States, competing with other countries worldwide. In the mix, he also helped Summer assume a new position, Head of the Advancement of Cyber Technology Office in the U.S. Government, where she made revolutionary changes to electronic technology and made major contributions to Internet safety and speed. Both of their occupations made them around two hundred thousand dollars per year, a lot of which Steven spent on sports merchandise. Family life Four days after Summer's promotion, Steven had a sexual affair with her, resulting in her pregnancy. In 2026, she gave birth to a child, whom she and her husband named Tyson, by which time both adults had rocketed to worldwide fame. Steven Thompson attended the final of the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in early April of 2030 in Chicago, Illinois. Steven and Tyson joined Summer Petersen, who had been in Illinois since the start of the tournament, in her brief recruitment of special correspondent to the newspaper. Steven and Tyson, along with the former High Generals of the Armies of Organa, were granted access to the VIP section of the site. Thompson met Master Intelligence, who was competing again after having stood down for a few years, upon meeting him and introduced him to his son Tyson. He supported Master Intelligence in the match together with the rest of his friends and looked "emotional" when Master Intelligence had won the match. Tyson was also applauding after this, which Maranda Bones reported was due to his "attention-craving" father's prompting. This provoked Summer Thompson, who punched Bones mid-sentence. In 2032, Thompson and Petersen were given the chance to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Thompson considered it, but Petersen insisted that they continue caring for their son until he was an adolescent. Little is known of Thompson's activities over the following time period, but he continued his famous career as a football player. The Team of Terror In 2040, Thompson and Petersen finally arranged to join the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they had to get Tyson to safety. Fortunately, they found a boarding nursery that could also provide Tyson with his education. Summer told him this, and while he accepted the news, he seemed somewhat intimidating. As Steven and Summer packed their things, Summer realized that all her clothes she was not packing were dirty. As such, she had to wear a tank top that exposed her midriff while she packed, which embarrassed her. As she packed with Steven, she continued to complain about what they were doing for Tyson. Afterwards, they climbed into the car, where Tyson pointed out that he found a pink shirt in the car. After they arrived at the station, Summer put it on gratefully. Climbing out, they proceeded to escort Tyson to the train, which was waiting for him, and Summer made sure he had his things. After giving her and Steven a hug, Tyson headed onto the train as planned. Just then, she saw Cindy Lewis and realized she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. Cindy was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Afterwards, Steven and Summer went to T2 Quarters, where they met with Anakin Organa. While serving on the group, Summer quickly became slim again. Later life In 2051, Steven Thompson finally left the group. It is unknown if he went into retirement or continued playing sports at this point. In his elder years, Thompson would continually look back on his past with approval. He died in 2086, by unknown circumstances but most likely old age, living to be eighty-six years of age. Physical description Steven Thompson was a strong, healthy, and extremely athletic adolescent. He was 167 centimeters tall as a sixth grader and his Body Mass Index is 25.8. Steven has fair skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was almost always seen in a blue, meshed shirt. He has also been seen in a black-and-white-striped sweater. He was also agile and wore a red baseball cap. Steven wears white-colored tennis shoes. Personality and traits Steven Thompson was strong, humble, solemn, and has a simplistic mindset, though wise beyond his years. Loyal and dedicated, Steven also possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Steven was also very accepting, this is shown by his initial opinion of Summer Petersen, even though the two constantly butted heads at first, and he had a strong sense of leadership. Anakin Organa himself reflected upon Steven’s considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered Steven a lot wiser than himself. Steven was also orthodox in his views. Steven had a strong friendship with Summer Petersen, who saved his life on countless occasions, the first being from Emily Watson’s death blow in 2011. He had an equally strong relationship with Josh Hogan. While he is convinced of his vast strength, and in spite of his reputation as the Destroyer of Thunder, he is also very modest, something noted by Mr Danny. Still, despite his solemn demeanor, he behaves like a free spirit. Although never as given to humor as his friends, Steven still has an innocent sense of humor that includes mentions of how to rule the world and "banana puns" that is bolstered by his demeanor. He occasionally pretends to be spiritually possessed by Summer Petersen, even though possession is illegal. Steven was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on countless occasions for the Armies of Organa. He also possesses deep loyalty to a cause, such as the aforementioned organization or whatever sports team he plays on. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. In many ways, he represented everything Anakin Organa valued: steadfast, selfless, and modest. Generally, Steven assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Summer Petersen, who was in many ways his equal in personality. Steven carefully measured his actions in any situation. Steven was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. Steven Thompson often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin as he thought. This was a trait that Summer did not practice very often. He treated all civilians with respect. For example, when Maggie T Maggot warned the Armies of Organa of danger, Thompson was the first to take her seriously. After he killed a soldier, Thompson felt remorse later. After spending a lot of time with the girl of his dreams, Helen McKeen, he could no longer stand to eat meat. However, after his escape, necessity forced him to eat meat and he realized how much he missed it. He decided that moderation was a wiser concept than zealotry. Thompson also believes in second chances and redemption, such as McKeen, for example. Steven has never spent very much time on media such as television, music, or video games. Nevertheless, Summer Petersen's taste in music seems to have rubbed off on Steven, as he initially says he dislikes Rihanna and Krewella, but he later says Rihanna is "all right" and is eventually seen jamming to Krewella with Helen McKeen. Steven is heavily against smoking and says it's "not cool". He is convinced that everyone knows this about him. Despite his noble and honorable nature, Steven was definitely not logical or committed to school. He can also be insensitive, such as when he told Zachary Brown, in a fit of irritation, that he could never out-perform him (Steven) in anything. While he hides his insecurities extremely well, he is never completely immune to them. He only vents his insecurities to Summer and Helen and in some cases Josh. Steven began dating Helen because she always made him feel secure and he dated Summer because he knew that they had always been at peace together and that opposite attracts opposite. Although his love life did not generally consume his affairs, he took it very seriously. This proved to be hardest for him after he was reunited with Summer, who was in love with him and gradually helped him realize he was in love with her. This led to lapses in his judgement and a sense of airiness that did not go unnoticed by Helen McKeen. This, however, along with a moderate sense of lust he had prematurely developed towards Petersen, proved to be a brief phase. He is also a "cat person". In a great many ways, Steven has a pretty typical heroic personality for leading a noble cause like the Armies of Organa. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind, he has a sense of justice and honor. Talents and abilities Laser sword combat Steven Thompson was one of the greatest laser sword duelists of his time. A natural swordsman, Steven’s ability was evident even before the war. Steven chose to specialize in Niman; his relatively advanced skills were reinforced by his youth and stamina, which helped compensate for his relative inexperience. While he relied on the acrobatics to flank his opponents, and to facilitate his strong penchant for physical attacks, Steven also favored more simplistic and direct moves. In addition to Niman, Steven also studied Ataru and Soresu. He also studied martial arts, and was very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into his laser sword sequences. His degree of skill with this was such that he was able to evade Longfellow’s barrage of laser blasts unarmed, and defeat him in combat despite the latter’s use of weaponry. Steven also displayed an early interest in studying Form VIII, but ultimately chose Form III instead. Steven later attempted to create a hybrid between Soresu and Ataru to compensate for what both negated. Though Niman was always his primary fighting form, he implemented elements of Ataru into his swordplay from time to time. Steven’s tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood him in good stead against masterful gunslingers such as Ludwig Beethoven II. Other abilities Even when he was a toddler, Steven was legendarily skilled in unarmed combat. He also showed resourcefulness in several situations. Even as a small child, he grabbed one of many shards of broken glass and used it to kill Bailey Bastian. Steven is a talented painter, as his art teacher had him paint scenery for the school play. Relationships Behind the scenes Initially, D. Isaac Thomas was planning on giving Steven Thompson a bad habit of using foul language. This was later omitted for censorship reasons. A notorious example of this was when eight members of the Boy-Team were stuck inside a rollercoaster by Emily Watson's doing and the latter approached them, Steven said: I swear to hell, if you don't let us out of this damn crate … '' ''I'm f---ed? Dammit, Emily, that's my catchphrase! Portrayal in the graphic novel Steven Thompson eagerly fought in the Second School War. Five months after it started, Thompson was shocked to recover the lightsaber of Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for. Helen McKeen took the lightsaber with her and found the veteran in her home, presenting her with her old weapon. By then, it became obvious that Summer's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Summer accepted her weapon and took action, fighting in the Second School War. Thompson was constantly by her side. Three months after the war started, Cera Lewis breaks into the Thompson house. Thompson tried to reason with her, claiming there was still good within her. However, Lewis claims that it was too late and captures him, before bringing him to Natalia Thornton, who is leading the war effort. Natalia tried to turn him to evil, though in the novel there is no implication of this. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in a duel. Steven won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so, much like in the novel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2000 births Category:2086 deaths Category:Born in July Category:Fobbles Category:Grandview students Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Supreme Commanders of the Boy-Team Category:Team of Terror members Category:Thompson family Category:Tower Placement students Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle participants Category:Second Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Engage the Krosse Category:Individuals with brown eyes Category:Individuals with brown hair Category:Married individuals